


In the Vastness of Space

by TargaryenPug



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenPug/pseuds/TargaryenPug
Summary: Little Cato reflects on the meaning of failure, on loss, death, time and loneliness...But that doesn't mean he has to do it alone.





	In the Vastness of Space

“Hey Dad, how would you feel if I kinda put this away for a while?” asked Little Cato…

He didn’t want to say goodbye to his father, not really, but he was beginning to move on…His father’s memory would live forever with him…

“bout time” he heard the silky voice of his late father as he typed the answer in the machine.

“Yeah…It’s about time”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Little Cato was seating in his bed, unable to lay down, at times he could still see the false Quin, the false Trybore, the false Mooncake even…Had he gone mad? He had.

While wallowing in his thoughts and feelings the door of his room opened, almost expecting to see someone, but It was just mooncake…

“Chookity” said the creature.

Half heartedly Little Cato followed him to the hub, where the dinner table was…He looked for the couch and sat down on it, it laid in front of the table and the chairs where they would all eat, all but Ash and Mooncake…it almost felt strange to him that there was no rust on the walls, no goo growing on the ceiling…it wasn’t pristine either, but the interiors of the ship weren’t...junk…

“Eva…could you make some milkshake please? The special one”

“You are still a minor” answered the IA dryly…

“In what standards”

“Ventrexian and Human”

Little Cato did not want to have this discussion.

“Eva, please…” he begged…he felt shitty, too shitty, too sad too alone, he felt like a failure, like an idiot…

“It will take a while” answered the machine, sometimes, Little Cato suspected that it might have been sentient after all, a bing sounded across the room and he knew his “special” milkshake was ready, he went to grab it, to sit on the couch and to wallow in his misery while staring at the ceiling, but then he heard the light sound of the blast doors and the sound of some sneakers, Little Cato turned to see Gary…who had a sad expression in his face, without saying a word he just walked towards Little Cato and silently sat beside him.

A good fifteen minutes happened in silence while Little Cato was just drinking, and Gary stared at him sadly.

“I’m a failure” said Little Cato breaking the silence…

“I ruin everything I touched, my dad died because of me, you almost died because of me, we crashed because of me, we almost released a titan…”  


“Almost…” said Gary, “Almost…but you didn’t, not here, not really” He said.

“Did you ever thought you would be stuck here with me? Far from your home?” asked Little Cato.

Gary put his robotic hand on Little Cato’s shoulder, he finally lifted his head to look back at Gary, who had a sad smile and a look of regret on his eyes…

“I’m not stuck with you little Cato, I am stuck with Clarence, KVN, at times Trybore although I recognize he has become much cooler since I got sent to the Galaxy One…But not you, spider monkey…not you, I’m here because I want to be here…”

“But I ruin everything…I’m a failure, my father was a great fighter, a general and then a rebel, you helped to destroy the lord commander, you are a hero…I almost got us killed” argued Little Cato

“No, you don’t ruin everything and you are not a failure” Said Gary “I think I was close to your age when I lost my own father, he was a captain, you see…in the Infinity Guard, and the bravest man I ever met…well, close to your father…and I saw his ship go up in flames…and Instead of becoming a member of the Infinity Guard I…became a thief, when your father and I met I was in the infinity one as a prisoner…not as a hero…” he said.

“I only know that it really sucks to be left alone, that after five years I almost lost my mind and I’m not certain that I haven’t…I can’t possibly imagine spending sixty years alone…and no, it wasn’t your fault…none of this is your fault, little spider cat…” he added.

“If anyone is a failure it’s me, and I apologize for it, I don’t know how to be a father, or how to be a hero or how to be…an adult…in my defense there was no one to teach me…but then again, I know you need me, and this crew needs me and the fact is, that I need you too…son”

Gary had not dared to call Little Cato “son” since Avocato had passed…Little Cato had not dared to call him “Dad” either

“Hey, can you stay here for a while?” asked Little Cato.

Gary’s face shifted…” Sure thing…son…sure thing” he said smiling…

Gary gently grabbed the drink Little Cato had in his tiny hands and drank a little…

“Oh, it’s Irish, huh?” he said after realizing the milkshake had kick.

“What is ‘Irish’?” Asked Little Cato in confusion… after that, Gary couldn’t help himself but to laugh a little…

“I have so much to teach you son…” he said

“Thanks, dad” Said Little Cato to Gary, perhaps he was finally ready to move on.


End file.
